Spin the Bottle
by Karma Forever
Summary: Trevor is your normal 15 year old boy, skinny, black hair… handsome… One little problem… he has ADHD, multiple personality distorter and several other diseases that mess with his normal personality. Will he find friends? and will he keep those friends?
1. The New kid

Spin the bottle

Chapter one

The new kid

Trevor is your normal 15 year old boy, skinny, blond hair dyed black… handsome… One little problem… he has ADHD, multiple personality distorter and several other diseases that mess with his normal personality. Trev tries being as normal as he can buts it's hard… He has to take bottles and bottles of medicine everyday; it's hard to hide this from everyone that he goes to school with, same with his alternate personality, Vert.

And to make matters worse… Trev and his family are moving to a town he's never even heard of. Leaving behind his few friends was hard but, his parents needed to move. Vert wasn't too happy about it either, though; he was never happy, only mad. Trevor wanted to have friends but was scared that Vert wouldn't let him or would hurt them… Vert's already hurt their parents several times though, Trev didn't like them all that much either, how could you like your 'parents' when they aren't even your real parents and your 'father' barely pays attention to your existence and you 'mother' is so overly protective that she's even put Trev on medication he doesn't need that she thinks he does. Thus, making his life even more difficult.

So here he is, standing on the corner staring at his new school "Twilight high… great. Just great" he growled, and walked in, finding his way into the office where he was greeted by a overly exited and very short boy with snowy white hair "Hey there!" He smiled up at Trevor "I guess you're the new student huh? Well I'm Silver! I've been put in charge of showing you around!" Trev was so shocked by the boy's sudden appearance and just general appearance that he couldn't speak. Only stare and think to himself 'What… the hell?'

Silver rolled his eyes and just grabbed the raven haired boy's hand and tugged him through the halls. Trevor looked around most of the way but then focused his eyes on the silver male in front of him "So… your names Silver?"

"Yea! Silver Chance at your service." Silver smiled and nodded, stopping at a room "This is your first Class, oh and don't worry about remembering your classes, Haha, I have everyone with you, that's why they hired me to show you around. Oh! Hey! Ty! I got the new student right here!" Silver waved over a boy that was much taller then him "so this is the new student?" The boy was even taller then Trevor though looked younger… he must be at least a grade lower "Yea… my names Trevor, and your?"

Ty looked good, he was skinny but not as much as Silver or Trevor, he has muscles so he must be in some kind of sport, maybe football "Yea, I'm Ty" Trevor now got a better look at Ty's face, he had a small bruise on his cheek and farther up on his face was sharp but kind brown eyes. Looking back down Trev saw that Silver was practically clinging to Ty "Ty!! Do you bring it???" Silver asked, Ty pulled something out of what looked like a lunch box "Yea here it is" Ty sighed and handed Silver a cupcake "WOO" They already hyper teen shouted, stuffing it in his own lunchbox.

Trevor laughed, how could Silver need anymore sugar? He was already jumping off the walls practically.

Ty joined in with giving Trevor a tour because honestly, Trevor couldn't understand a word the shorter man was saying. They all exchanged jokes and poked fun at each other, Trevor actually felt happy around these two. Maybe it was because they got along with each other so perfectly. "So, did you two grow up together or what?" Trevor asked as they stopped outside of the last classroom to waste some time before school ended "Hmm? Yeah! Me and Ty here live a mile or so away though, we used to live right next to each other" Silver said happily and Ty nodded, through the tour Trevor had quickly learned that Ty was a man of few words, unless it was Silver who was talking to him.

The bell rung minutes later signifying that school was over. Silver seemed very happy about this and Ty seemed somewhat neutral, though neither was a big surprise "Hey! Hey! Trevvy!" Silver shouted, catching up to Trevor just as he had started walking home "Me and Ty are gona introduce you to our other friend Zane tomorrow so make sure you don't get lost!" Silver laughed a bit and then ran off to a nearby car in which Ty, a tall woman with long silver hair that Trevor supposed to be Silver's mother, and another boy with dark brown hair.

Little did Trevor know that the mysterious brown haired boy in the back seat would mean the world to him and be his best friend for the rest of his life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well here it is, mah story… I hope you all liked the first chapter, I hope to have the next done in by the end of the year… But no promises, I have really bad spouts of procrastination XD Haha…

But crits are appreciated and I'm fine with just reviews that say "Oh this is good, keep up the good work" though I would love advice ^^ Baibai

(man I wish this thing was longer... *sigh*)


	2. Eavesdropping

Spin the Bottle  
Chapter 2  
Eavesdropping.

He was tall. Handsome. But somewhat emo or at least he looked emo.

Silver smiled and poked the tall boy again then exclaimed "Come on Zane say hi to Trevvy!" Zane rolled his eyes and looked at Trev, brown locking with green. "Hey" He said simply, his already cool appearance mixing with the fact that he had the calmest voice that Trevor had ever heard.

That was a first thing that happened when Trevor went to school that day, or really the only thing that processed in his mind correctly. So now, Trevor was staring into the brownest eyes he had ever seen. He tilted his head, seeing something further into those eyes that was some how familiar. He shrugged it off and said "Hey" finally. It had felt like he hadn't talked in an hour when it had really only been a few seconds.

Silver smiled and sat down on the bench next to Ty. Well. More on Ty. Ty grunted a bit and sighed while murmuring "god Silver… why do you have to do that?" Silver laughed and replied "Because your lap is squishy and warm while the bench is cold…" He pouted a bit and said "Don't make me sit on the bench please?" Ty sighed; he could never resist those bright blue eyes especially when they were fixed into a puppy-dog stare. Finally Ty gave up and said "fine."

Trev laughed a bit at the two and jokingly said "You guys are weird". He tried to hide his frown with another smile, they weren't the weird ones. He was. "Nuh-uh! We're just special. You're special. The bad kind of special" Ty retorted and got a smack on the head from Silver "Oh Shut up" the white-head rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

The whole time, Zane just sat there not saying a word or even attempting to smile. And then, his eyes slowly started to change to black. Or a really dark brown… Trevor wasn't sure and he wasn't going to look closer just to find out something as small as that. Silver looked over at Zane and sighed "Geeze man… Zane needs to work on his control. Maybe he let him out on purpose this time… Whatever, oh hey! Guys guess what I brought!?" Silver exclaimed as he hopped off Ty's lap and dug through his backpack.

Trevor ignoring Silver's digging looked at Ty confused and asked "What were you guys just talking about?" but only got a shrug in response. Silver popped up with a small plastic baggie in hand. "COOOOKKKIIIIEEEESSSSSSSSSS" He screeched, making Trevor jump about a foot into the air. Ty smiled and you could see a faint one on Zane. "Yay" they both said, though, Ty sounded more enthusiastic.

Watching as the short silver-haired male dug into the bag and took out 3 cookies, he handed one to Ty and Zane, and waved one in front of Trev "You want the cookie?" He asked, smiling mischievously. Trevor nodded weakly, wondering what Silver had planned.

"Alright… theeeeeen… Here ya go!" Silver said happily, handing the cookie to Trevor, who seemed slightly shocked. "W-what?" Trevor stuttered and his question was only answered by a happy smile as Silver munched on his own cookie.

The day went by quickly without much trouble, though by the end of school Trevor's medication was wearing off and he started to hear voices in his head. Each time all it had to say was how he shouldn't be getting this friendly with Silver, Ty, and especially Zane. Something about Zane made Trevor and the voice nervous, or rather Vert nervous.

Walking out of his classroom and making sure to stop by his locker to grab his books he caught a few words of the conversation on the other side of the hall. "Silver… Yeah I know him… little weird…" said someone. "Little?" the other person replied, "He's a wackjob, always jumping around and shit man… I've heard rumors that he's gay". Both of the boys talking visibly shivered at that and then one said, "Ew. Fucking faggots…" both boys nodded at this.

Trevor frowned, he couldn't believe it, these boys obviously didn't know Silver very well, and he acted how he does because he's insecure and has ADHD as well as being Bipolar. Acting overly happy is the only way he can hide his intense mood swings. And the gay thing… Well Trevor wasn't so sure, he knew Silver had a girlfriend, everyone knew that. Or at least he thought everyone knew it.

Rushing through the halls Trevor's emerald eyes finally spotted a white speck in the crowd of students. Picking up speed until he was in a fast jog Trevor finally caught up to Silver. "S-Silver! I-I need to tell you what I-" started Trevor who had to pause to take a breath and saw the confused and slightly worried look on Silver's face. "What is it Trevor? Breathe you idiot person, BREATHE" he jokingly said and then laughed.

When Trevor had finally calmed down enough to say coherent sentences and not sound like a mad man he explained what he had heard. The whole time, Silver just stood there, or more leaned on a wall, and listened. And then, at the end, Silver laughed. He LAUGHED like it was nothing. So Trevor just stood there, stood not leaned, and watched Silver laugh himself to tears.

Finally after SILVER had calmed down he just smiled and shrugged. "I get that all the time, I'm used too it, its really no big deal…" started Silver. Trevor shook his head and exclaimed "No big deal? People are calling you names behind your back! In my old school you would get beat up for NOT saying it to their faces!" Silver merely shrugged this off and turned. "Its really no big deal Trevor, don't worry so much" he said, before walking away.

Under his breath, Trevor said "Maybe you should worry a little more…" before turning and going his own way home.


End file.
